


Maybe Bedrest Wasn't So Bad

by Alexz6



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e15 Yes Men, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexz6/pseuds/Alexz6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye enjoys pokey Dr. Simmons even if she says she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Bedrest Wasn't So Bad

Yes, Skye was annoyed that Simmons wouldn’t even let her leave the bed. Yes, she was eager to leave the glass box and get back to contributing to the team, desperate as she was to prove the efforts to save her life hadn’t been for nothing. She wanted to prove herself of use and, honestly, she was sick of bed-rest.

And yet… she couldn’t help the smile that tweaked her dry lips ever time Jemma stormed in, concern making the doctor flutter machine to machine.

And if she could get that blush blooming across Simmons’ cheeks and down her neck, if she could get the doctor to banter a bit with her as she tried to express her gratitude, well, that was just a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored at work and cranked out a few drabbles. Just exercising writing muscles that have been dormant for a few years. Don't mind me.


End file.
